pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA013: The Battle Rages On
is the 3rd chapter of Volume 3 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta finished his battle with Saturn but then Cyrus appears and Hareta needs to battle him as well. Hareta's Piplup is taken down by Cyrus' Gyarados and Byron wants to help Hareta. However Hareta refuses the help of Byron is determined to beat Cyrus on his own. Chapter Plot The chapter begins with Saturn and Rhyperior being washed away by the Magikarp. Byron comes and wants to congratulate him for the win but Hareta collapses, being tired from the battle. Saturns laughs and says that the poison is working from the attack that Toxicroak used on Hareta. Byron wants to help Hareta but Cyrus appears with his Gyarados. Cyrus pleased Saturn with his capture of Azelf and orders him to go. Saturn then responds that he wants to take out Hareta but Cyrus still orders him to go as he lost to Hareta. Byron says that they should retreat because they are in no shape to battle but Hareta is still fine to take Cyrus on. Cyrus then asks himself if he receives the power from Dialga, will Hareta stay his greatest enemy. Cyrus accepts the battle and Hareta asks to Byron to stay out of the battle because of the unfinished business they have. Hareta sends out Piplup and Gyarados uses Dragon Dance and starts to attack Piplup. Piplup dodges them all and jumps up to use Hydro Pump. Gyarados dodges the attack and uses Bite on Piplup. Hareta tries to go to Piplup but collapses. Byron wants to help him again but Hareta refuses the help. Byron then says that Hareta is too tired to battle and that he doesn't need to be so proud. Hareta responds that he need to battle Cyrus one-on-one even he loses. Gyarados uses Bite once more on Piplup but Gyarados is attacked by a Hydro Pump from the ground, revealing that Piplup was shooting Hydro Pump through the holes in the ground. Cyrus mentions that Hydro Pump isn't really effective against Gyarados but Hareta mentions that he is stalling time. Luxio wakes up and uses Thunder on Gyarados. The Thunder is however absorbed by Rhyperior's Lightning Rod ability, revealing that Saturn used Revive on Rhyperior. Saturn asks again to Cyrus to battle Hareta and Cyrus grants him it. Hareta says that Saturn is going down and Piplup reveals to be using Surf. The attack Surf is really big and everyone is running away, even the Gym Leaders and Team Galactic. Surf crashes into the rocks and the Gym Leaders successfully made it to be dry and Cyrus forgives Saturn. Cyrus then goes away with Saturn, saying that he needs to return to his quest on capturing the remaining Lake Guardians. Byron tries to wake up Hareta but reveals that Hareta was hungry all the time. Byron gives him the Mine Badge and Hareta tries to eat it. Cyrus contacts Jupiter and asks her how it is going with capturing the other Lake Guardian. Cyrus is surprised by her response and Jupiter is revealed to be battling Mitsumi at Lake Acuity. Jupiter says that she is different from the last time they met and Mitsumi says that this time she has her A-team with her. Jun is surprised by the power Mitsumi has and Mitsumi says to Jupiter that Team Galactic will never get Dialga. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 3 chapters